


Lab Sex

by yasang



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Lab Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasang/pseuds/yasang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John跟Sherlock在實驗室……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Sex

**Author's Note:**

「喔天啊……Sherlock!」John大叫，Sherlock將他正面朝下壓在桌上，桌面上充斥著裝有各種化學液體的量杯及燒杯、而且實驗還在進行，「你、你在幹嘛？」John結巴的說著。Sherlock俯身，用腳將John的小腿分開，下身貼緊John的臀部。

「我要在這邊上你。」Sherlock低沉的說著，「你以為我會原諒你一直可口的坐在那邊讓我分心嗎？」

Sherlock緊貼著John的臀縫摩擦，微微的喘氣。

「Sherlock，」John憤怒的試著從Sherlock身下移開，「不能在這裡！我們不能在該死的Bart’s hospital做！Molly或其他人隨時都可能進來，他們肯定會被嚇到。」

Sherlock將John緊緊壓在桌上、鼻子在John耳後呼氣、雙唇在頸後親吻，接著含住John的耳垂輕咬，讓John倒抽一口氣。

「Oh, John.你明明喜歡危險，」他將John的雙手壓在桌上、下身持續摩擦John的臀瓣。「那種刺激、興奮，血液及腎上腺素在脈搏中跳動的感覺。」他咬著John的脈搏，刺痛的感覺及Sherlock的聲音使John顫慄。

「我承認我喜歡，」John反駁，「但我可不想要因為公然猥褻去坐牢！」

「恩……」Sherlock不多做回應，「沒差，我知道你想要這樣，」他對著John的耳朵吐氣，「你的心跳加速、肌膚泛紅，並且無意識地在桌緣扭動、摩擦你的陰莖。」Sherlock移開壓制住John的其中一隻手，沿著手臂及側腹滑落到他硬挺的勃起上並擠壓。不論是Sherlock有經驗的長指上下摩擦著柱身、惡作劇般用指腹在頂端按摩，抑或是他近乎陳述事實的嘲弄都讓John滿臉通紅。

John想反抗，但卻無法克制的隨著Sherlock擼動的手前後移動、羞恥的泄出呻吟。「Sherlock, Sherlock停下來，我們叫計程車回去，你難道連15分鐘都忍不住？」John終於成功脫離Sherlock在他頸後又吸又咬的雙唇。

「恩……不行，而且你也克制不住。我知道我的聲音對你有什麼影響，John.」Sherlock將另一隻手滑到John的左胸擰住乳頭，用指尖搓揉、旋轉，滿載的快感直接反映在John更加硬挺的勃起上。「看看你多硬，根本無法控制欲望，」Sherlock的下身隔著衣服撞擊John的後穴，「只要我這樣跟你說話，你就願意為我做任何事。」他魅惑的呢喃。

John的理智逐漸瓦解，無法克制的低吟。該死的Sherlock，他完全正確、永遠都是對的，Sherlock的聲音有股魔力，如果他想要，光是開口說話就能讓John高潮。John對於自己的想法感到懼怕，或許待會Sherlock就會以此做個實驗。

「拜託，John，讓我做，我們都想要……」Sherlock一邊誘惑、一邊舌頭、牙齒、下體並用挑逗John的身體，「我想讓你舒服……你知道我很擅長……看你昨晚的反應就知道……」Sherlock刻意提起前一天傍晚兩人激烈的性愛：他用手銬將John的雙手銬在床頭，持續挺進John的體內直到John因歡愉而放聲浪叫，床頭後面的壁紙還因此被John的指尖刮裂，Mrs. Hudson也因為缺乏睡眠而全身酸痛。

「Sherlock……」John用僅存的最後一絲理智嘗試說服，但身後的人卻將雙手移到他的腰帶、拇指指腹滑過臀骨及該處敏感的肌膚，使John全身雞皮疙瘩。

「Please……」Sherlock對著他剛剛吸吻的下巴呢喃，「Please……John……」

操，他完全輸了，他根本無法抗拒Sherlock用這種聲音求他，事實上他早在Sherlock將自己推向桌面時就淪陷了。他抗拒不了這個男人，這個聰明、美好、瘋狂的男人。John放鬆身體，點頭答應但銳利的說，「好吧，但是如果我們被抓到，我會殺了你，把你埋在一個除了你以外沒人會找的到的地方。」

Sherlock只是抿嘴笑著，並將John的長褲及內褲一口氣褪到腳邊，「Oh, John……」Sherlock蹲下，鼻尖輕碰John完美的臀部弧線，雙手抓住John的大腿並用指尖刮搔內側敏感的肌膚，John因為愉悅而顫抖，Sherlock不規律的呼氣劃過肌膚，溫熱的氣體吐在他袒露於空氣中的身體。Sherlock慢慢地將雙手向上滑，抓住並分開瀅瀅可握的翹臀，露出隱密於其中的幽穴。John倒抽一口氣，Sherlock在他的臀縫吐氣並用濕軟的舌頭舔過，他無法克制地大聲呻吟、雙手伸長緊抓桌緣，幾個燒杯不小心被撥到地上碎裂，「Oh, fuck,」John說。Sherlock正在竊笑，還故意一次又一次的用舌頭按壓穴口，舌尖穿刺其中並繞圈舔舐，漸漸地讓John為他綻開。John已經完全沉醉在快感中，他的身體顫抖、一道濕黏的水線沿著下身流到地面，他不斷呻吟並懇求Sherlock：「還要……更深……更快……拜託……Sherlock!」

John很喜歡前戲那種親密而煽情的感覺，不論是服務人或被服務都可以，但現在沒有時間享受，沒人知道距離某個人走進來實驗室並打斷他們的性事還有多久，John極盡可能的催促Sherlock，Sherlock欣然同意的向上親吻他的脊椎，同時將John的毛衣推到肩膀。他壓住John，被上衣半掩的勃起在John濕潤的穴口摩擦、纖長的手指握住John的下體並泄出呻吟。

「Oh, Jesus fuck,」突如其來的快感使John嗚咽，「快點繼續……Sherlock!」John主動擺動腰肢迎合偵探的手指，試圖得到他渴望已久的摩擦。

Sherlock胸口因隱忍笑聲不斷在John背後震動，他伸手到褲子口袋拿出早已準備好的潤滑液，用拇指『啵』的打開瓶口並沾滿手指，指間緩緩地滑過John的後腰，沿著凹陷處下滑至臀部、股間，將兩指同時推入John的密穴並彎曲按壓。當John放聲大叫並將臀部向後翹起、使Sherlock的手指更加容易深入時，Sherlock也覺得相當滿足，他繼續幫John擴張，漲的發疼的勃起摩擦著John的上臀，指頭在內部撐開、勾搔，並放入第三根手指，按壓前列腺，看著John激動的在自己及桌面之間扭動身軀。

「Sherlock……現在……拜託……我可以了……」John趴在桌上喘氣，黑色的桌面抹上一層薄霧。

Sherlock在手上擠出更多潤滑液，下體濡濕後抵在John身後，一鼓作氣挺入。

兩人都因愉悅而吟叫，興奮的電流穿透全身、滲入身體最深處刺激神經，不斷的深入、撞擊、操弄直到兩人高潮。

Sherlock快速而猛烈的貫穿John，他一隻手抓住John的臀瓣固定、一隻手將John的身體壓在桌面，每一次撞擊時前端都會劃過John體內敏感的那一點。

直到兩人都逼近高潮，Sherlock將深淺交錯的頻率改為每次都緊緊推到最底、最深，雙雙因快感而低吼、吟叫、滿身是汗，且交雜著一些髒話。John的高潮呼之欲出，在他的肌底下怒吼著想解放，「Sherlock please……」John哭求著，「我快到了……我快到了……我想要……我想──」Sherlock將抓著John臀片的手前移握住John的勃起，利用其分泌的液體順暢的上下擼動，另一隻手則扣在John的頸肩，在每次被頂向前後再次向後拉、一次比一次更深入John緊窒的窄穴。

「OH FUCK!」John因Sherlock在他勃起上的手、環繞住脖子的手、及他不斷猛烈深入的硬挺而吼叫。

「John……我想要看你高潮……」Sherlock的聲音因歡愉而破碎、低沉且飽含情欲，他強忍著射精的衝動等待John。

「Yes, yes, oh yes!」John的聲音嗚咽、皮膚泛紅、雙眼緊閉、陰囊因逼近高潮而縮緊、指節也因為過度用力抓緊桌緣而泛白。

「現在……John!」Sherlock在兩人都逼近高潮時對準John的敏感點撞擊，John因瀕臨高潮邊緣而不斷放聲吟叫，但此時卻聽到開門聲。

「你們兩個還好嗎？我聽到叫聲──」Molly在看到眼前的景象前就先開口詢問，然而下一秒她的眼睛幾乎要從腦內蹦出來，右手緊抓著門把在原地僵化。

「FUCK!」John因為高潮及懼怕混雜的情緒大叫，但為時已晚，他們根本控制不住。濃厚的精液從John的陰莖射出，隨著Sherlock擼動的手灑滿桌緣及地板，Sherlock在高潮時大吼並緊緊咬住John的後頸，他在John的深處全數釋放，後穴盈滿Sherlock熱燙的種子。

John發燙的雙頰大概可以煮熟蝦子，他緊閉眼睛，全身癱軟在桌上喘氣並因餘韻而顫抖，而Sherlock仍在他體內。他試著思考該說什麼，一些跟Molly道歉或解釋剛剛發生的事情。

「Molly，希望你願意把下巴闔起來並離開。」儘管他們五秒鐘前才高潮，Sherlock卻聲音平穩的要求。

John聽到高頻的驚呼，接著是Molly逃離現場時倉促闔上的關門聲。

「Jesus Christ,」John在Sherlock親吻他後頸並退出時喃喃自語，些許精液隨著Sherlock的退出而淌出穴口，「難以置信……可憐的女孩……」他離開桌面穿起褲子系好皮帶，無奈的搖頭。

「Oh, please,」Sherlock諷刺地說，「接下來一個月她都該感謝我們。」

John再度搖頭，笑笑地墊起腳尖吻上偵探的唇。「走吧，回家，洗個澡，然後好好想想該怎麼跟她道歉。」

「嗯……如果我能跟你一起洗的話。」

John傻笑，輕捏Sherlock的翹臀後穿起外套走向門口，Sherlock緩緩地跟在身後。

不用說，他們根本不需要道歉，Molly相當感激兩位帶來完美的新幻想素材。


End file.
